


What Is So Special About Parker? (A Starker Field Trip)

by flvffystcrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flvffystcrk/pseuds/flvffystcrk
Summary: Another field trip where Peter goes to SI and Flash wonders what is so special about him.I basically posted this on tumblr a while ago and thought about posting it on here. I'm like super insecure about my writing cause english's not my first language and I gotta admit that I find the story a bit cringy.If you decide to read it though, don't judge too harshly please, any constructive criticism is more than welcome.This is Starker in case you didn't read the full title, so please, no hate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243





	What Is So Special About Parker? (A Starker Field Trip)

Peter Parker was absolutely not ready for his whole decathlon team to go to his boyfriend’s tower, the so called Stark Tower.

To say that he was stressed was the understatement of the century. Stressed? He was fucking terrified. After all, he was only a High School Senior, and yes he was eighteen and therefore Legal, but his boyfriend was 48 and he didn’t want anybody to think that Mr. Stark, that Tony, would pressure him into doing anything. He was actually beyond grateful when May gave them her blessing.

Of course, Peter had to keep this mess from Tony. I mean, you knew the guy right? He would probably make a big scene and- yeah no, he wouldn’t if Peter asked him not to. Tony Stark was an absolute sweetheart. But that didn’t mean that Peter wanted his classmates to see his older, genius, playboy, philanthropist boyfriend. Tony was his secret, and he liked their relationship. Only few people knew about it, and Peter was completely fine with it. In fact, he liked it. Just the two of them, and their inner circle. Their loved ones. No one else.

He thought about ditching the trip, he really did. But he wasn’t the same fifteen years old kid anymore. He was an adult that needed to take his responsibilities. He was a super-hero vigilante, the friendly neighborhood spider-man. He couldn’t just walk away because he was scared. He didn’t walk away the day of the snap. He stayed with Tony, and even though he was not the bravest, even though he was scared as hell, Peter did not walk away. He went to space, fought alongside Iron man and Doctor Strange -as well as a couple idiots- and most importantly, he stayed. He fought till’ the end. And Tony brought him back. He brought them all back.

Peter was in the school bus. He was listening to some music while scrolling through tumblr. Ned couldn’t make it that day, he was sick. MJ was sitting silently next to Parker, drawing on her sketchbook. 

Some would have thought that Flash would be more mature during Senior Year. Well he wasn’t. The little shit was still salty about the internship, and he tried everything to supposedly « expose » Penis Parker for his lies. According to him Peter couldn’t, quote, ''Have earned an internship in Stark Industries because they didn’t hire high schoolers.''

« Hey Penis! » , Flash called. « Are you ready to get exposed in front of everyone? »  
Peter sighed and lowered his phone to look at the dumb kid.

« I know that I’m gay Flash, but I’ve already told you. I’m not interested in you, so can you please leave my dick out of this, because you’ll never get it. »  
Flash didn’t use that stupid nickname anymore, only on certain special occasion. And Peter, well Peter wasn’t the same frightened kid. Flash was all bark and didn’t bite. Peter learned that a while ago, when he started standing up for himself.

Hearing Peter’s response, Flash’s face turned a bright shade of red, causing their team mates to laugh.

« Alright class! », Mr. Harrington clapped his hands. « We’re here. Before entering this building please, behave yourselves. This is a one time thing, let’s make the most out of it. Try to learn as much as you can from this field trip. And remember, everyone in this bus signed NDAs, so please no pictures during the trip, and no informations leaks or spilling the so called ‘tea’. Trust me, you don’t wanna get sued. Now, everyone get out of the bus, one by one. » 

They started to make their way out of the bus when their teacher talked again. « Oh and Peter, please stay behind. I need to talk to you. »

Peter blinked. What would he want to tell him?

« Listen, I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t really blown out of proportion, I mean everyone has their dreams- »

« Erm… Sir I don’t think I understand. »

« Hush Peter, I’m trying to make a point. Anyways, I can only imagine how your life must be hard, and your need for attention is totally normal after what you’ve been through. » Peter frowned, where was this going? His teacher continued : « So I guess I get why you've made up the whole internship thing- »

« Oh so that’s what it’s all about. You think I lied… You… think I lied. », Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, he was already tired. « Well, with all due respect, if you were so persuaded that the whole internship is a scam, why didn’t you call me out earlier? »

Mr. Harrington was looking at him confusedly.

« Why, I’ve been a teenager myself Peter. You wanted to be more popular ? Okay, it’s alright. I didn’t say anything because it couldn’t bring you any kind of trouble at the time. Now, you’re in front of said industry, and you could have so many problems, kid! »

« I appreciate your concern Sir, I really do. But no need to worry. I’m not a liar. You’ll find out yourself that the internship is not fake. In the meantime let’s go. They aren’t going to wait much longer. »

Peter exited the bus and sighed. He catches up with the rest of his team mates and waited four more minutes for their tour guide to arrive. 

« Well. Hey everyone. I’m going to assume that you've all read the rules and what you were or were not allowed to do during this field trip. », The guide said before looking up. Peter’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Harley. « My name’s Harley Keener and I’ll be the one to show you around the tower today. Alright, let’s proceed to the distribution of badges. These badges will be very useful you during this trip. You lose one, you’re out. »

Harley frowned before mumbling a little ‘god I sound like a tv game animator’ before continuing.

« Anyways, your level is guest, which is why your cards are white. The interns card are yellow. The actual employee’s badges are lavender. The avengers’ badges are bright blue and Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts as well as another person don’t need them at all. Questions? »

Flash raised his hand. Harley nodded in his direction. 

« What’s your color, Penis? I’m sure you don’t even have a badge! »

Harley sighed heavily, shaking his head at the same time.

« Any useful question? »

No one talked, and Harley clapped his hands. He started giving the badges, and then he reached Peter.

« Holy shit… Dude! What the hell are you doing here? », Keener asked. « And why didn’t you talk to me earlier? »

Peter shrugged and hugged his friend briefly, they saw each other the night before during the family dinner.

« Well anyways, you don’t need a badge so…let’s get going. »

If look could murder, Peter would be six feet underground. Killed by their local douchebag : Flash Thompson. He noticed the interaction between Harley and Peter but didn’t say anything. If Peter really had an internship, it would be wise not to insult him on his workplace. They started to go through the gates, Friday signaling the entrance of every single one of them, and their level.

Peter classmates, aside from MJ, were startled at first but quickly recovered. It was soon Peter’s turn to go through the gates, and he already knew what was waiting for him.

He took a deep breath and went through the scanner, without any badge.

« Biometrics recognition : Peter Parker, all access, permanent. Welcome back Peter, you’re here really early today. Don’t you have school? »

« I’m on a field trip Fry. », He shrugged.

The AI hummed before adding. « Boss has been notified of your arrival. »

This was going to be a long day. 

***

Flash didn’t dare say a word when he understood the importance that Peter had at Stark Industries. Everyone, intern and employees, loved him. They came to greet him from time to time, or they asked him about his opinion on some of there works in progress. Eugene was a little puzzled.

What was so special about Parker?

As for Peter, well… he was a little embarrassed. He didn’t want to draw attention on him, but he was literally seen as a genius there. How could his boyfriend’s employees not come and greet him? They were all so kind! They accepted him so quickly, and they didn’t underestimate him because he was just a kid. They saw him as their equal. So he wasn’t really surprised when they came to talk to him.

He tried to keep it as quick as possible. They weren’t dumb, they knew that he was on a field trip. They also knew that no one was supposed to know about his relationship with their boss. Hell, they weren’t supposed to know, but Peter and Tony -or Starker as they liked to call them- weren’t that subtle.

Everything was going smoothly, until they went to the upper R&D labs. When a new intern made a huge mistake.

« Hey, future Stark! », He called. « Mind helping me out? » 

The entire place seemed to freeze. Well except Harley, the little shit was laughing so hard, he almost fell over.

Of course, Flash, that managed to stay silent during most of the trip, couldn’t shut his cakehole anymore.

« What the fuck, Parker? », Thompson nearly yelled. He was sick of this huge mess. « I’ve been trying to ignore everything, but clearly something is wrong. » He hissed.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. He wasn’t in the right mood to deal with the douchebag’s shit.

« What do you mean, Thompson? If it’s about the internship, I’ve already told you about it. No need to get your panties in a twist. »

Flash growled a little. Did Penis Parker think he was dumb?

« I'm not talking about your stupid internship, asshole! Everyone here treats you like a damn celebrity. How can that be normal?! »

Yep, he was nearly losing his mind. Peter was far from being impressed, though.

« That’s called being kind, and nice towards others. You should try it sometimes. Maybe you wouldn't be seen as much as a douchebag anymore, who knows? » 

Flash rolled his eyes.

« Listen, Peter. You can fool everyone around here, but you won’t be able to fool me. », At that point Harley was literally eating a snack that he brought with him, giving some to MJ too. « I knew that something was wrong. Why would these people be so nice to you, if it weren't for their boss’ authority. I think that your friend, Ned, mentioned that you personally knew Iron Man. At first I thought that he was lying, because we all know about your crush on the man -that could be your father, by the way. But after hearing that ‘Future Stark’ thing, I think I know what’s really going on now. So, how much does the old man give you to drop on your knees? Or do you just do it for the fun of it, like the stupid whore that you actually are? »

Harley was fuming, how dare that little fucker talk to his best friend that way? MJ looked like she was about the slap that asshole while Peter looked relatively calm. 'What the hell’ thought Flash.

« Oh boy », One of the scientist that witnessed the encounter gulped. « You're in deep shit, young man. », He whispered to Flash before hurrying to the other side of the room. 

Tony Stark, in all his glory, stood behind them. He had just entered the labs minutes before Flash insulted him, as well as his boyfriend.

« I sure won’t be at your funerals dude. », Harley laughed. Peter slapped his arms briefly.

« Dude », he whispered. « No. »

Harley shrugged.

« Well? », Tony asked and I swear to god, Flash was as white as a new tampon. « I just came down to say a quick hello to everyone, since Friday notified me of Peter’s team mates presence to find you, insulting my protégé. »

« Sir », Flash began. « I… I swear, there’s a huge misunderstanding! », He laughed nervously. « Peter is my best friend! We were just messing around! », He glanced at Peter, scared of the man standing in front of him. « Right Pete? »

Peter, who was about to open his mouth, was cut off by his boyfriend. He scoffed but kept his mouth shut. He knew that Tony would just scare the kid a little, Stark knew that Peter could fight his own wars. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t help him a little when he fought his battles, though.

« Flash Thompson, right? », Tony asked, well it was more of a statement rather than a question. « Yeah, I think I know who you are. You annoyed peter during most of his school years, yeah? Usually, I wouldn't really bother to talk to jealous pricks that feel good while dragging other people down, but this is a special case. You called my boyfriend a whore and suggested that he sold himself to get his internship. »

They all gasped, even Mr. Harrington. MJ and Harley were smirking, this was more entertaining than all the James Charles and Tatie Drama. Mr. Stark continued his little speech.

« I’ll have you know, Peter is the smartest man I’ve ever seen in my life, Kid. He could kick your ass in no time, he’s just too… good to hurt anyone. Even if they think they’re better than everyone and like to pick on him. Peter is a goddamn gift. Now, I won’t tell you how you’d mess up your future would be if you insulted my boy ever again, I’m gonna leave that to your imagination. Because if I let it slide this once for the sake of Peter, next time, trust me, I won’t. You’ll find yourself so deep in the grave that you’d have dug, I can assure you that you’ll never find a way out. »

Flash looked like he was about to pass out but Peter didn’t really give a damn about it. 

« And as for my relationship with Peter », Mr. Stark started. « I love him, he loves me. It’s as simple as that, and it sure is nobody’s business. He’s more important than you’ll ever be, Eugene, get over yourself. »

Peter cringed. Thompson might have been a huge asshole, but no one deserved to get their self-esteem destroyed by their hero. The demonic part of Peter brain reminded him that Flash’s ego was so big that someone could fill two other towers with it, so his self-esteem shouldn’t suffer.

« Have I made myself clear? », The genius asked and Eugene nodded so fast, his head could’ve fell off. « Alright. I really hope that your teacher would know how to deal with this whole situation. », He looked pointedly at Mr. Harrington that was trembling like a leaf. « Good. Good… Now, Harley? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you’d be studying. »

Harley shrugged. « I finished early, and I was bored. »

Tony nodded slowly, not really believing the boy when he said he finished college early. He then gestured to Peter, asking him if he wanted to go with him, to which Peter agreed obviously.

Tony talked to the teacher briefly, and wished them a good time for the rest of the field trip. Peter didn’t need any permission to leave, he was eighteen.

When they reached the elevator Peter was laughing.

« Why would you scare him like that? », He asked. « I'm sure he’ll have nightmares tonight! And the fact that you were so calm yet so pissed… fuck that was so hot. »

Tony grinned. « Yeah? Well why don’t you show me how hot you think I am? »

Peter nodded quickly, and dragged his boyfriend out of the elevator hastily once they reached their floor. Needless to say, Peter and Tony spent some really good time after that.


End file.
